


A sky full of stars

by Liz1927



Category: Supernatural Destiel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz1927/pseuds/Liz1927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fic lo escribí porque siempre me imagine esa típica escena que,normalmente es entre Sam y Dean, pero con Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste. Es muy simple, pero no se....me gusto la idea.

Aquellos momentos de tranquilidad no eran normales. Por éso debían aprovecharlos.   
Aquella noche el cielo despejado sería algo que guardarían en sus corazones para siempre.  
Dean estaba sentado en el capó del Impala como otras tantas veces había hecho con Sam. Pero aquella vez era diferente. Estaba con Cas.  
Ante la insistencia de Dean, Cas también se había sentado. A su lado. Y sin saber muy bien como actuar, ni qué esperar de aquello, de vez en cuando miraba a Dean de reojo.  
Dean se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar sonreir.  
Cas miró las estrellas y se preguntó porqué habia veces que se sentía como ellas; tan cerca unas de otras y sin poder tocarse.  
Dean miró a Cas y dijo:  
-Te preguntarás porqué te he traido aquí...  
Sí. Sí se lo preguntaba pero después de tanto tiempo, había aprendido que en circunstancias como esa, era cuando Dean quería decir algo importante. Y había aprendido a no presionarle.  
-Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas. Hay algo que quiero decirte.  
Cas miró a Dean con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente preocupado.  
-Llevo mucho tiempo negándome algo. Y me está matando. -Suspiró.- Cas, te quiero.  
Cas suspiró y dijo:  
-Lo sé, Dean. Soy como un hermano para ti.  
-No, Cas, no. No me refiero a éso. Te amo. Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo, pero da igual. Tenía que decirlo...Sé que no soy la mejor persona que has conocido y que te he fallado muchas veces...  
-Dean, yo también te he fallado. Pero poco importan los errores si se cometen por razones correctas.  
-Pero....  
-Dean, yo también te amo.-Dijo Castiel mirándole a los ojos.  
Dean parpadeó confuso:  
-¿Por qué?- Preguntó.  
Castiel sonrió débilmente y dijo:  
-Tú me has enseñado lo que de verdad merece la pena.  
Acto seguido le tocó la mejilla.  
El corazón de Dean galopaba alegre. El resto del mundo se desvaneció en aquel instante. Sólo existía Castiel.  
Ambos se acercaron y se besaron por primera vez, bajo las estrellas, sobre el capó del Impala.  
Todo lo demás no importaba.


End file.
